


A Past Remembered

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both men remember more dangerous times and are reminded of how much they still need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Past Remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them.   
> Tittle: A Past Remembered.   
> Author: Elladansgirl  
> Email: elladansgirl@gmail.com  
> Rating: NC-17   
> Type: FCS  
> Pairing: Aragorn/Boromir  
> Warnings: Slash  
> Feedback: Is always welcome  
> Summary: Both men remember more dangerous times and are reminded of how much they still need each other. 
> 
> A/N: Written for Evocates the Sultry in September 2013 challenge.

The pain in his shoulder was nothing new and as the weather had been turning colder, Boromir had expected it. It was a reminder of how close he’d come to losing his life that day had it not been for Aragon and the others. He had relived that day in his dreams often over the years, though there was only one other who knew this. 

The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed through the halls as Boromir made his way to the throne room. It was early morning and even the King would not yet be awake. The pain he’d felt had kept him from finding any rest and Boromir decided to make better use of his time. He knew what Aragon’s schedule was for the day and he would sure everything would be ready by the time the King did come to the throne room. That was after all Boromir’s duty as steward of Gondor. 

‘Steward’… the title seemed to echo through his mind endlessly. He’d once thought this duty to be beneath him, more suited for his father years earlier while Boromir kept the realm safe. His injuries, however, had changed all that and while his duty as steward did have its challenges; Boromir missed the action that came with being one of Gondor’s guardians. 

“You do not have to suffer alone,” Aragorn told him as he came to stand behind Boromir. 

“The pain will pass,” Boromir replied “it always does.” 

“Does it?” the king asked “I was not talking about your shoulder, old friend.” 

Boromir turned to face Aragorn and let out a deep breath. He had never been able to keep anything from his friend and he should have known better to have even tried. 

“Do you ever miss it?” Boromir asked him. “The action, the thrill of the fight and the adventure?” 

“More often than you would believe,” Aragorn replied. “However I would not give up these peaceful days. We no longer have to worry about the same dangers we faced at the time.” 

Boromir nodded in agreement. While the King was right and they had been able to let their guard down a little, Boromir was restless. Perhaps it was from the fact that his adventure on that quest had not last as long as the others. It was over before he had been completely healed. 

“Come,” Aragorn’s voice once again cut into Boromir’s thoughts. “The dining hall will be empty at this early hour.” He added “we will enjoy a quiet meal.” 

It was not often that they could enjoy a quiet meal, either Aragorn’s attention was needed elsewhere or Boromir had his own duties that needed to be done so that Aragorn could have everything he needed to stay on schedule. So Boromir enjoyed the chance to be able to sit down and enjoy a few minutes with his old friend without having to think of anything else. 

“You never did tell me what you favourite memory of the quest had been,” Aragorn mentioned. “I remember asking once.” 

“My favourite?” Boromir had to really think about that one. “I would not say I had a favourite but I remember the most amusing.” He grinned “and that was when the hobbits had knocked you off your feet.” 

Aragorn laughed before he sipped his drink slowly then nodded at the memory. He’d gotten up to help Boromir when Merry and Pippen had managed to both hook his feet and pulled them out from under him. 

“If I recall correctly, they had knocked you down first.” Aragorn chuckled “Tackled you, in fact.” 

“I recall no such thing,” Boromir replied though he could barely manage to keep from laughing. They both knew he remembered it well. 

“It almost felt simple then, didn’t it?” Boromir continued. “The plan.” He added, “Then everything changed after Moria.” 

Aragon nodded in agreement as he pushed his plate away. He leaned back in his chair as he looked over at Boromir. He knew the other man well enough to know that all of this had been on his mind for a while. 

“We didn’t expect to find what we did,” Aragorn told him, “we had not expected to lose Gandalf either,” he added. “We did not receive a very warm welcome when we arrived in Lorien on top of everything else.”

“Not all memories of Lorien are bad ones,” Boromir said. “My doubts were starting to consume me and yet still there was comfort to be found there.” 

The memories of that night ran through Aragorn’s mind and he closed his eyes briefly, letting out a deep breath. Boromir was right, there had been comfort that night that neither of them had planned for but had welcomed all the same. Even now, years later it was still a memory that Aragorn cherished. 

“It was more than just comfort,” Aragorn told him. “While it may have started out that way, it changed things between us,” he added. “I thought of that night often afterwards.” He admitted “it was what got me through some nights.” 

Boromir looked up and his eyes had locked with Aragorn’s. Before either man could say anything, others began to enter the dining hall. Boromir knew the conversation was over for now but it was not finished. They’d never really talked about the quest this way before and he had a feeling that Aragorn needed to discuss a few things as well. 

It was hours later and neither of them had a chance to even think about that morning’s conversation. Aragorn was meeting with a few of his advisor’s while Boromir was handling some reports and requests to see the King. Most requests had been dismissed or taken care of by Boromir himself. If it was something important, he made sure to let them know that Aragorn would see them as soon as he had a moment to do so. It was a reply that seemed to satisfy most people. 

It was late into the night and Boromir had just about to turn in when he saw Aragorn. The king had changed out of his royal clothing and into something more comfortable. The Steward could only laugh when Aragorn should him two wine glasses and an unopened bottle of wine. It was all the encouragement her needed to leave the reports he’d been looking at and follow Aragon. 

 

“I though perhaps we could both use something to help us unwind.” Aragorn replied as he opened the wine and poured some into each glass, handing one to Boromir. 

“Today did seem longer than usual,” Boromir nodded, sipping from his glass slowly 

“It will only get worse, I’m afraid.” Aragorn replied “Plans for the winter feast will need to be started and arrangements will have to be made.” 

Boromir groaned then took an even bigger sip of his wine before he took the bottle and poured himself more. He saw the amused grin that Aragon was giving him. 

“The last one had been stressful to plan.” Boromir told him. “I am not sure I want to know what ideas your advisors will come up with this time.” 

“I was hoping perhaps I could convince you to see about security for the feast.” Aragorn replied. “You know many of the men even better than I do and know who could be the most trusted.” 

“You are expecting trouble?” Boromir asked 

“No, yet that does not mean I will let my guard down either.” Was the reply Aragorn gave him, “perhaps some old habits are hard to break after all?” 

“Some old habits are good to have,” Boromir pointed out. ‘While times are less dangerous, they are not danger free.” 

Aragorn agreed with the other man as he supped his drink slowly. He leaned back and watched Boromir silently for a short time. He could tell his friend’s old wound still bothered him, though Boromir often tried to hide it. 

“Which one bothers you the most.” He said finally. He didn’t have to mention that he was talking about Boromir’s wounds, his Steward would know. 

“This one,” He said as he ran his hand over the area near his shoulder. “I feel it more than the other ones,” he added, “Especially when I move the arm too much.” 

“I remember that one being worse that the others.” Aragorn replied. “The arrow had gone deeper and removing it had not been easy.” 

Boromir reached up to feel his shoulder then let out a deep breath as he could feel the wound even through the material of his tunic he wore. He owed his life to the man sitting across from him and Boromir knew he’d never be able to thank him enough. 

“You are thinking too much again,” Aragorn chuckled at the questioning look Boromir gave him. “You get a distant look in your eyes when you are lost in thought.” 

Giving his friend an amused grin, Boromir leaned back in his chair and raised his glass before he sipped from it. 

“It is that same look you had that night in Lorien,” the King continued. 

“It was not old wounds that I had on my mind that night.” Boromir said “and I believe I was far more stressed.” 

“We were all stressed, tired and almost hopeless.” Aragorn pointed out. “Yet you seemed to be affected more than the rest of us.” 

“I was torn between doing what my father expected of and doing what I felt was right.” He added. “And seeing Gandalf fall was a hard reminder of what we were facing.” 

Aragorn finished the rest of his drink in one sip then set the glass aside He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he looked over at Boromir. He didn’t think his friend even realised how much that night had helped them both. 

“I was concerned on how we could even continue the quest.” Aragorn told him. “I was not even sure if we should. Then when I saw you, something told me we needed to finish what we had started. Too many others were depending on us.” 

Boromir remained quiet as Aragorn had reached over and ran his hand though his Boromir’s hair. He leaned onto the King’s touch when he felt the tips of Aragorn’s fingers caressing slowly along his jaw. 

“Do you remember what you asked me that night?” Aragorn asked him. 

“I asked you to make me forget, even if for just a short while.” Boromir replied. “I wanted to feel anything except the pain and hopelessness.”

“I had never felt as needed as I had at that moment.” Aragorn admitted, “It wasn’t just the need if your eyes that I could see, I could hear it in your voice” he told him. “I knew then I needed you as much as you seemed to need me.” 

Boromir was breathing deeply when he felt Aragorn’s touch against his neck. He tilted hi head slightly and enjoyed the feel of the man’s touch against his skin. 

“If I told you that I need you now?” Boromir questioned, “more than ever.” 

Aragorn pulled Boromir into a deep passionate kiss. Both men moaned into the kiss and were breathing deeply when it ended. 

“Not here,” Aragorn moaned into Boromir’s ear.

Boromir could only nod in reply as he stood up with Aragorn and followed him to a more private room, someplace where there was no chance of them being interrupted. It was rare either of them had more than a few minutes to spare. 

He wanted to tell Aragorn that they needed more moments like this, needed more time together. Yet the instant he felt the other man’s kisses against his neck, all other thoughts left his mind. 

The needs of both men took over as clothes were shed quickly. Boromir’s moans soon filled the room as he felt Aragorn pressing against him and could tell his King’s need was as great as his own. He hissed when he felt the hard flesh pressing against his own. 

“Not enough,” Aragorn hissed as he started to grind against the man beneath him. He could tell by the way Borormir was breathing that his lover also wanted more. He would not make him wait a moment longer and as he shifted himself slowly, Aragorn’s own cries of pleasure filled the room as slowly buried himself deep into Boromir. 

Aragorn had kept his gaze locked with Boromir’s. Seeing the pleasure in them only brought his own to a higher level, making him need to claim the other man even harder, entering him deeper with each powerful thrust. 

Hearing the pleasure in Boromir’s voice as he begged for release was too much and Aragorn would not be able to hold back for much longer. He knew what Boromir needed most and as he reached between them, Aragorn closed his hand around his lover’s arousal and stroked along his hard length. 

Both men reached their peak at the same time and the room echoed with their cries of pleasure. Aragorn collapsed against Boromir and muzzled his neck gently. He smiled as he took the time to leave his mark on his lover’s neck. 

“Tell me something,” Boromir spoke once he had regained his breath. “Why must we always wait until we are both desperate with need to have these moments?” 

Grinning, Aragorn spent a few minutes just kissing Boromir, loving the way he moaned as he slid his hands over the other man’s body slowly. 

“We should change that,” Aragorn replied, “We will change that.” 

Boromir pulled Aragorn down against him and kissed him deeply. He finally had his king and lover to himself and he planned to take full advantage of their time together. 

“Take tomorrow off,” Boromir told him. “Let your advisor’s run the Kingdom for a day,” he added “I want to show you the caves I found,” he grinned “and I know just how we can make them ours.” 

Aragorn smiled and nodded, agreeing to Boromir’s wishes then leaned down and kissed him again, this time letting it deepen further. 

“Do not plan to sleep tonight,” Aragorn hissed into his ear. “We have lost time to make up for.” He added as he rolled onto his back and pulled his lover on top of him. “And no one can ever please me in ways that you do.” 

Boromir’s growl echoed around them as he looked down between then and grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what his lover needed as it matched his own. As always he was more than willing to take care of Aragorn’s needs. Whenever the King needed him to and wherever he needed him to. 

~ * ~ * ~ * 

The End …


End file.
